Madoka Magica - The Battle Pentagram
is a PlayStation Vita 3D Action game developed by Artdink and published by Namco Bandai. The original scenario is supervised by Magica Quartet. The game was released in Japan on December 19, 2013. The limited edition of the game includes the following: * Special box * Art book * Soundtrack CD * Dessert witch seal mobile cleaner * Five extra character costume codes * Voice world Prologue ''This is the story of some Magical Girls, whom have been hunting witches throughout the ages. How many times has this been repeating over and over again, Homura Akemi has stopped counting a long time ago. After challenging several times the most powerful of witches, "Walpurgis Night", without any success, thinking again it was the end, she entrusted everything to Madoka Kaname. "If we all five Magical Girls get together, wouldn't we be capable of defeating Walpurgis Night?" With that in mind, Homura goes back in time once again. The five girls must forge a bond between them to cooperate and defeat Walpurgis Night. Now, the girls are left behind, and one of them will be their guide... Gameplay Features The game will feature daytime and nighttime sequences. At daytime, players can talk with the magical girls and strengthen their bonds, while at nighttime players battle witches, the results of which can affect your bonds with the magical girls. The following characters are confirmed to appear: * Madoka Kaname: Shoots an arrow of light. * Homura Akemi: Manipulates time and wields firearms. * Mami Tomoe: Uses ribbon magic and musket for a long-distance advantage. * Sayaka Miki: Attacks in short-distance with swords. Has high mobility and attack speed. * Kyoko Sakura: Wields a spear for short to mid-range attacks. Battle System * Melee attack: Press triangle button. Combos are counted. * Aerial attack: Press triangle button while jumping. * Area magic: By pressing triangle button and left stick, you can attack multiple enemies around, with consumption of some MP. * Aerial magic : Press Triangle and left stick front, consume some MP. * Aerial magic 2 : Press Triangle and left stick down, consume some MP. * Special magic: By pressing the square button, one of special magics can be cast with consumption of MP. There are many magics for every magical girl, and have their own levels. The higher level she gained, the more powerful and wider range it goes. There is a magical gauge which will be exhausted when special magic is released. *Combination attack : Press L + triangle, consume 1 tension bar *Combination skill : Press L + square, consume 4 tension bar. To use Combination skill the girl must unlock it through the friendship event by reach level 4 friendship. To increase friendship values, try the following: * Choose the two together during events in the day, and * Team up the two in the battle at night and gain good results. * Prevent being attacked and increase combos during battle. * To resurrect teammate also a good way. * Equip affection up support skill to increase the friendship values faster. Actions Stats There are several stats that contribute to the fighting ability of each magical girl. The 5 attributes (STR, MAG, VIT, CON, AGI) will increase naturally as you level. Each girl earns different attribute points at different levels. Additionally, you can increase attributes by spending strengthening points; 1 strengthening point will increase 1 attribute by 1. Your HP and MP will increase immediately when you spend points on VIT and CON, even if you are at max level (99). However, not all VIT values yield HP boosts; you may not gain HP when increasing VIT from 33 to 34, but you may gain HP when you increase VIT from 34 to 35, for example. The same is true for CON and MP. You earn strengthening points (those purple orbs) whenever one of your characters gains a level. They can be spent to increase the battle attributes however you choose (STR, MAG, VIT, CON, AGI). Depending on what level they are, you earn different numbers of points. Keep in mind that each character can only obtain a maximum of 255 in each attribute, and any further bonus attributes gained through level up will be wasted. Once all your characters are at maximum level, you can no longer earn more strengthening points. There are exactly enough strengthening points to raise every character to 255 in all 5 attributes. If you misspent any of your points, you will be given back the excess when you clear story mode. Special Magics Special magics are the unique spells of each character. They may be the strongest damaging attacks available to you, but they come at a price. You equip 3 at a time, and you are free to switch them between missions. Special magics require a large chunk of MP to use. Furthermore, as you increase the level of a support magic, the cost will often increase faster than the damage. Each special magic has its own cool down gauge. The current gauge is shown in the bottom right corner of the screen, and you can cycle through your chosen magics with left and right on the d-pad. When you target a specific enemy, a red ring circles around them. Depending on the distance between you and the target, sometimes the ring will fill with white; if you hit the target in this condition, it will become a critical hit. The critical distance is different for each special magic. Support Skills Support Skills are available to everyone (eventually). You can equip up to 3 at a time, and you are free to switch them between missions. Your support skills don't affect your partner, and your partner's support skills don't affect you. You learn Support Skills during certain level-ups, and you can enhance them by spending spell books (1 for a level 2 skill, 3 for a level 3 skill, 5 for a second-last level skill, and 10 for a level MAX skill). Each girl learns Support Skills in a different order. Some Support Skills are earned by clearing the game, or by buying a full set of DLC costumes (for 400 jpy per costume per character). Note: The Mitakihara uniforms for Mami and Homura are currently free, due to issues with VoiceWorld at launch. (VoiceWorld is a service where players can use a real world phone to have private telephone conversations with Mami and Homura.) Spell Books are earned whenever you complete a mission. Since you can always attempt missions, there is no limit to the number of spell books you can earn, and buying/upgrading all Special Magics and Support Skills for all characters is possible. Trophies As usual for PS Vita games, The Battle Pentagram comes with its own set of trophies that can be earned. Trivia * At the time the game's announcement by Dengeki and Famitsu, the console in which The Battle Pentagram would be release was subject to confusion. Famitsu incorrectly listed the game under the PS3 label. They have since issued an apology for the mistake.http://www.famitsu.com/news/201309/12039771.html Observation *In Timeline 3, Madoka asks Homura to "Save everyone so they can fight Walpurgis Nacht together" instead of "Keep me from getting tricked by Kyubey." * Gallery Category:Official Games Category:Products and merchandise Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica